Who Drew This?
by AlbaPie
Summary: (Yuki X Yato) As a teacher, Yato was supposed to look after all of his students, and notice their talents. Right? One day while everyone left after class, he looked around the classroom real quick, just to see if anything had been left behind. What he found was a bit unexpected. I believe that they call it, "Fan Art". (Wink, WINK)(May be rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Yato's POV

I was a teacher at a high school called, ' _Baka no tame no kōtō gakkō_.' I taught Seniors.

As a teacher, I was supposed to look after all of my students and notice their talents. Right?

One day, after everyone had left the class, I did my usual quick walk around the class, checking to see if anyone had left something behind. Every once in awhile someone would forget a jacket, or a hat. As well as books, but today I found something quite surprising.

I walked over to a certain to desk, number fourteen, to see a paper that was sticking out from the small storage compartment underneath the desk. I picked it up to see a nicely drawn, and very explicit, piece of art.

Of two men fucking.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly, I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. I could easily check who sat in desk fourteen on my chart, but why not just play dumb for a little while tomorrow?

I took it to my desk and slipped it into one of my folders with my paperwork inside, then placing it into my desk drawer. Tomorrow would be fun. It's not everyday a teacher gets to mess with a student like this.

_Next Day_

Another day was passing by and now my last class was walking in for the day. I watch as everyone sat down. "Alright,"I say, standing up and silencing my class. They all look up at me, some ready for work, others plain bored and some already sleeping. I smirk,"So. I would like to know, who drew this."

I went to my computer, pulling up a picture I took of the drawing with my phone.

Everyone gasping, some people laughing and some girls screamed. Of course I used black rectangles to hide the most….detailed parts, but it was still very explicit.

I gazed over at desk 14, where I looked for the boy that sat there. I watched as a blonde student, named Yukine Sekki, started to blush deeply. His jaw starting to slacken as he gawked. I chuckled to myself.

I never really talked to this student before. He never made bad grades, but they weren't anything out of the ordinary. A few A's and B's. He was also always very silent.

Now I knew why. I guess when you're busy drawing two men fucking, you don't want to much attention on you. "Alright, doesn't look like anyone knows, so i'll just take this down now,"I say, taking the picture down. Everyone was still laughing and some covering their mouths. I heard a few students go,"OMG!" And someone went,"GAY!"

"Okay everyone, calm down. Let's get started with our new chapter,"I say, grinning as everyone still couldn't seem to believe it.

Once I got everyone to settle down, they began reading the first chapter in their reading text books. I walk over to Yukine's desk quietly, and as I passed by, pretending to just be checking to see if everyone was on task, I stuck a sticky note on his desk. It said,

'See me after class.'

I smirked, watching as he picked it up, reading it and blushing furiously. Now to wait till the end of class.

_TIME LAPSE_

"Bye !"a few students said, waving goodbye as they left. I grinned, waving a goodbye as well, watching as Yukine, the last student remaining, slowly gathered his things, walking over. I crossed my arms, sitting in my chair and crossing my legs,"Hello Sekki."

He blushed furiously,"I-i'm guessing you know that art is mine…"

I nod, taking it out and handing it to him, which he takes back, looking down and instantly looking down. I chuckle,"Yukine, your art looks amazing. May I see more?"

He seemed to freeze, gawking,"Uh...uh…"

Yukine's POV

"May I see more?"

That question rang in my ears. I didn't know what to say. Here I was, talking to the teacher I sadly had a crush on. And a strong one at that. "Uh…. …"

"I just want to see your art style some more."

But Yato you can't….it's not that I don't want you seeing all the guys I draw fucking...it's just that some of those drawings are of you….and me…

I wanted to say that, but I couldn't! What if he never wanted to talk to me! What if he asked the principal to move me to a different class?!

"Yukine?"

I blink,"Uh...s-sure." YUKINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

I reach into my backpack, taking my artbook out. Okay. I had most of my drawings with Yato in the back...if I just stopped him before then...

I handed it to Yato nervously, my hand trembling. He took it, instantly cracking it open and looking at them.

"Wow Yukine, they all look amazing!"he complimented me. I blushed. I felt like my heart was about to burst...I've never truly spoken to him before...now that I was close up, I could really see his beautiful and almost glowing blue eyes. He also looked stunning in his white button up shirt and slim-fitting dress pants. And his hair was a nice blue. He just looked so good.

"Yukine...is this me?"he asks. I cringe, YUKINE YOU GAVE YOURSELF ONE JOB,"W-WAH-W-where?!"

He lifts it over to me, showing me a drawing of him, but thankfully it was just a drawing I had done of his face and shoulders. I nodded,"Y-yes...m-may I have it back?"

Yato had a questioning look on his face, but he nodded,"Sure." He handed it back and I sighed with relief. "….M-may I ask why you are so interested in my art?"

He grinned,"You see, I think you have a great future ahead of you with your art skill. I think that if I teach you a few things- well. First things first, would you like to become a manga artist?"

I froze. A manga artist? That would be cool, but...he said, "I think that if I teach you."

Does that mean I would spend more time with Yato? I nod,"Y-yeah that would be awesome." Yato grins. I swear, his smile was amazing. "Great! Then, would you accept my help then? There is a manga contest for young new artists coming soon. I think you should enter, but you will need help revising it and everything, so here I am!"

And that's how our relationship started.

* * *

Next Chapter will be up soon! OH and " _Baka no tame no kōtō gakkō"_ means "High School For The Fools".


	2. Chapter 2

Yukine's POV

I was really nervous. Today after school, Yato and I were going to meet up to come up with a plot for my manga. Well, not exactly,'Meet up' I was going to be in his class already. And we would stay in here, right?

I played with my pencil silently as Yato continued on with our lesson.

"If you read this section here, you can tell…"

I started to doze off. I stared silently at Yato as he pointed at things on the board. His body seemed nicely built, for a teacher. He was tall, maybe 6' 1''? I took out my sketchbook, starting to sketch out his form. I always wondered what he looked like underneath that clothing. Was this calm and every once in awhile funny teacher, rough in bed?

I began to blush. If only he knew what I was thinking...I wonder what he would do…

That's when I froze...did I just give myself a….boner? I-in class? HOLY FUCK WHAT DO I DO!?

I clamp my hands onto my lap, trying to hide my erection. Class was almost over anyway, r-right!? I look up at the clock. It was 2:55! We get out at 3:05, so just a few more minutes-!

Fuck. No, I wouldn't get to leave. I had to stay behind w-with….Yato.

Why was life so harsh!?

Of course I wanted to stay after with him! But this erection was a problem.

I lowered my head onto my desk, almost slamming it down. I wanted to groan, it hurt so bad…

That's when I flinched as something tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see Yato's hand on my shoulder, as he looked down at me, a bit worried,"Yukine, you alright? Are you feeling sick? Headache?"

I could feel my face heat up. He was such a caring man. Well, sometimes.

"I'm f-fine! Don't worry, i'm not sick...I think I just have a little bit of a HEADache."

Yato nodded,"Alright, if it gets worse, tell me alright?" I nod, biting the inside of my cheek. If only he knew which head I meant. That was close.

"Yukine, are you having trouble with your work?"

I turn to see Kazuma, one of the smartest kids in school. And the most calm and collected.

I shook my head,"No it's alright, I understand how to do it." To be honest, I don't even know on what we were supposed to be doing.

"Here, once I finish, you may copy mine,"he says quietly.

I sigh, but nod,"Thank you."

"Hey, nerd. How come when I ask if I can copy, you say no?" That was Vaisravana Bishamon.

Kazuma huffed, pushing his glasses up his nose,"Shut up Veena. I don't help hot headed idiots like yourself."

She clenched her jaw, her hands turning into fist,"You know what? I bet you like that blonde idiot brat. You gay rod."

I gulped, sitting quietly in my chair as they both fought. Vaisravana was always fighting, or making fun of Kazuma. I think she likes him.

"Bishamon. Kazuma. Both of you, be quiet or you will be punished,"Yato said assertively, yet quietly. They both hushed and I couldn't help but just love it when Yato used that tone of voice.

Dammit. That wasn't helping my...situation.

_Quick Time Lapse_

I watch as everyone leaves. Thankfully, my problem went away after a few minutes of thinking about disgusting things. We won't get into that though...

"Alright Yukine, so are you ready? Have any ideas for your manga plot?"Yato asks, sitting in the desk in front of me. I shook my head,"W-well i'm just not exactly sure on where I sh-should go with it."

I hated that I always got so nervous around him. Why did this always happen?! That's when my stomach rumbled. I blushed, bringing my hands to my lap,"S-sorry."

He laughed,"Are you hungry? Why don't we go eat while we come up with something, hm?"

I nod,"O-ok." He grinned, standing up,"Let's get going! I'll pay for everything alright?"

I wanted to scream. This felt like a date… I stood up, nodding and following him out of the school.

_Outside~_

"Yukine, I think that since you love drawing men, and seem to love a lot of things like...that, maybe you should make a manga with yaoi in it, of course for you, it probably isn't even a question is it?"Yato chuckled softly as we continued our way down the sidewalk to a small cafe called 'Rabukafe'.

I blush softly, thinking about what Yato suggested,"You're right...maybe a romance comedy?"

He nodded,"See! Now, will they be fully grownup, or at school?"

I pondered.

"How about something maybe you can relate to?"he says, opening the front door of the cafe for me. I walk in and I thought, relatable? L-like...my crush for you?

"Here, sit down, i'll get us both some coffee,"he says, pulling my chair out for me. I sit down, blushing softly,"Um, actually I w-want hot chocolate." Yato grinned,"You are adorable sometimes. I don't like coffee that much either to be honest. Would you like a sandwich, or maybe a piece of cake for two?"

I smile. Cake was one of my favorite things to eat,"yeah, that sounds nice." Yato nodded, walking away to get in line. I was left alone to think...so. Maybe it wouldn't be to bad to write about my love life. Maybe one day I could even tell Yato that this was based off of me and him...wouldn't it be awesome if that's how I told him I loved him...wait.

That was a great idea! What if that's how I told him? With my art! I grinned,"Yato! I-" That's when I remembered we were in a public place. Looking around at everyone who had turned around, I froze and sat quietly,"S...sorry everyone."

Yato soon walked over, a plate with a nicely cut piece of vanilla cake and two cups in a small tray in the other hand. He set them down,"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me? You seemed pretty excited."

I blushed. That was embarrassing, but this would be worth it!

"Yato, I know what my plot should be! It should be about teenager, who is about to graduate high school, but he has a crush on his teacher, so he plans on telling him his feelings before he leaves and goes off to college,"I say, gulping as he hands me my drink and a fork.

"And you find this relatable, Yukine?"he asks.

I cringe,"Well-uh, it was ju-just a thought!" He smiles,"It doesn't sound to bad, I like it! Now, all you have to do is come up with the characters."

I gulp. Should I make the characters just like us? If I wanted to give Yato hints...I need to make the characters like us. "Don't worry, i'll take care of it tonight,"I say, taking the fork and cutting off a small piece of the cake, taking a bite. He hums,"Alright, make sure to show them to me tomorrow, and we better start writing something for it soon. Will you be making a manga with chapters?"

I shrug,"Not sure." He takes a sip of his coffee,"Well, just think about it."

We sit quietly for a moment, just eating the cake and sipping our drinks, before I say,"Yato...why did you all of a sudden decide to help me? Or, well you know...just...tell me about this contest?"

He looked up,"Well. I just really see potential in you. I wanted you to just you know, maybe make it your career, or help you out with that decision. When I was younger, and still in high school, which wasn't to long ago actually, and thinking about my career, I wanted to be an artist. But my parents told me not to, that it wouldn't make me enough money. So here I am today, teaching you guys."

I nod,"I see….do you hate being a teacher?" He seems to ponder for a moment, before saying,"I don't hate it, it's fun at times, but I still wish I could have stuck with art."

I sit up, smiling,"Well….i'm happy you became a teacher, or else I never would have met you." Yato smiled,"That's very sweet of you Yukine. I'm happy I met you as well."

I grin, before cringing in the inside. DAMMIT YUKINE THAT WAS SO OBVIOUS! HITTING ON YOUR TEACHER, OR AT LEAST TRYING TO, HE MAY NOT EVEN BE INTO THAT TYPE OF THING WHY DID YOU-

"Yukine, we should be heading home now, it's getting late,"he says, getting up. I nod,"Ok...Yato, how am I going to show you my art tomorrow if there is no school?"

"Come over to my place."

And that's when my mind exploded.

* * *

Yato loves to smile doesn't he. :3 'Rabukafe', means Love Cafe~


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long ;-; but hey i'm back! Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

Yukine's POV

I was so nervous. Yato had sent me his address and shown me the building in which he lived. I knew where to go, where to find him, but I was nervous. I was about to go to the man's house I loved. And we would be alone. I feel like I could faint right now.

' _DING DING'_

I jumped as my phone beeped. I reached a hand into my pocket. A message from Yato! It read

' _You almost here? I made tea, hope you're thirsty!'_

Oh boy was I thirsty. For him...but of course I wasn't about to say that. I replied with a quick, 'Yes.' And walked out of my apartment. I hope I looked good enough. I had on a light green sweater with light brown pants on. I was always told it made my eyes look even better when I had these colors on. I don't know why, but if it was true, Yato might love it as well.

_TIME LAPSE_

I made it to Yato's front door. I was so nervous...my hand was even trembling as I lifted it to knock on his door. I knock… then footsteps start towards the door and I feel my body stiffen.

The door opens, Yato smiling at me,"Hm? Yukine! Come in! The tea is still warm!"

He keeps the door open and moves over to let me in. I walked in, blushing,"Th-thank you."

"So did you draw out your characters?"he asked. I blushed...maybe he wouldn't notice right away that it looked like him and me, right?

He took me to his living room. It was nice. Dark brown walls with black on the bottom and top, like a type of frame. His sofa was black as well, his pillows as dark brown as the wall. Everything was so dark and classy. Not what I imagined HIS house being like at all. I thought it would be bright blues and whites. Well, live and learn.

"Here, i'll go get us some cookies and crackers, go ahead and take your concept art out, and we'll take a look. I hope you've named them already, right?"he says, leaving. No I haven't...I just saw it as us and never actually remembered to give them names of their own...fuck.

I watched as Yato walked over. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt and black jeans. He looked nice…

"So Yukine, let me see,"he says, setting the tray with cookies and crackers down, extending a hand over to me. I give him my sketchbook nervously. I could tell I had a light blush on my cheeks. I always had one when around him, but thankfully he was only looking at the drawings.

"Hm...they look great! This cute blonde almost looks like you,"he says, looking at it a bit closer. I felt like my head would explode...did he just call me cute?! Well...he called HIM cute...but still.

"Uh...th-thanks."

He then hummed, looking at the other man,"Hm...Yukine, this guy kinda looks like…"

I gulped...I was so stupid, I knew he would find out quickly! How would he not if I-

"This looks like that one singer, Kaito Shion! And now I see it! The other looks like Len Kagamine! So is this kind of based off of them? They are secretly one of my favorite couples as well,"he says, blushing and grinning. He looked so adorable right now...my baka teacher...but I nod,"Y-yeah, you noticed."

"So what are their names?"he asks once more. I gulp,"Um...well, the one that looks like Kaito is Takayuki. And the blonde...Akihiko."

"So, filial happiness and a shining prince...not to bad! So, any idea on how to start the manga out?"

So many questions….(;-;) "Um...w-well Yato, I was thinking we could start it out with him walking into the classroom...and thinking that school was going to suck, but then he sees the teacher...and his life changes,"I say, gulping and blushing. He hums, looking at me,"So Yukine, how exactly did you come up with this idea in the first place?"

I blushed,"W-well you see, it's just a popular thing going on, ya know?"

He hummed,"Oh I see...well. How are you going to start out your manga?"

I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath,"Well, it will start off with our Uke, Yuki-I mean Akihiko, walking into his first class and thinking that school was just a waste of time and that it was pointless to be here. Until he sees Ya-I MEAN TAKAYUKI!-"

Yato flinched as I froze. I just yelled out didn't I?

"Yukine you alright? You seem a bit on edge today,"he says softly.

I gulp, I mean, I wasn't trying to be on edge, it's just that….I really like you Yato! (;^;)

"S-sorry i'm just nervous,"I mutter. I gasp as Yato grasps my hand. Of course i'm blushing and starting to totally freak out about this contact with him, but he seems calm, grinning at me.

"Yukine! You seem to be one of those who don't like to spend much time with others, so I think we need to at least start to connect a little more."

Oh, I wouldn't mind CONNECTING with you Yato…"H-how would we connect again?"

Yato hummed, looking off to the side, before grinning,"I got it! Let's start drawing the first few pages tonight! Sleep over at my house, we can talk and get to know each other better!"

UWAH~! A SLEEPOVER WITH YATO!? He will be the death of me.

"A sleepover? A-are you sure, I don't want to intrude-"

"Don't be stupid Yukine! This will be fun! We'll get a few pages done and afterwards relax and enjoy our presences!"

Yato why are you doing this to me. I wasn't about to say no though... "A-alright. I have to go get my things though. I'll be right back,"I say, standing up and taking a cookie. Yato smiled,"Do you want me to go with you?"

WHAT!? HE COULDN'T GO TO MY APARTMENT RIGHT NOW! It was really...uh, unorganized to say the least. "N-no! It's alright! Let me go get them, it will just be my backpack!"I then head to the door, saying goodbye and heading to my apartment as quickly as possible.

Yato's POV

He was a bit strange to say the least. But I could tell he was a good man. Well, how old was he, 18? Yeah, he's basically a man. I stood up, sighing. At least I wouldn't be alone tonight! Yes, I was usually a happy person, a teacher always smiling to his students...but I always felt so alone.

I guess you could say that's one of the reasons I invited Yukine over. Although don't get me wrong! We would work on the manga of course! But it was nice to have company.

I turn my head slightly to see that Yukine had left his sketch book here. I pick it up and skim through a few pages, before seeing that picture of me again...maybe he just needed someone to draw that day.

I began to look through more of the pages...more naked men fucking and then...was that me and him? No...it was probably Len and Kaito...but..Len doesn't have those eyes...and was that my…

I reach a hand to the back of my neck, blushing. I tried to hide the tattoo on the back of my neck the best I could, since the school didn't allow tattoos(Even though it was small), but for Yukine to notice it...this kid really did like me. I had my suspicions before, but this confirmed it. Hm...his story...is about a teenager hating school before he meets his new "hot" teacher and wants to make him fall in love with him before he goes off to college…

Yukine, has that been your plan the entire time? Maybe I should play along.


	4. Chapter 4

Yukine's POV

I carried my backpack over my shoulder, walking back up to Yato's apartment. I was extremely nervous...but Yato actually wanted to hang out with me...and that made the nervousness start to fade away. I felt great!

I knocked on Yato's door once more, hearing the already familiar steps walk towards me. I smile this time as Yato opened it moving over, already knowing it was me,"Come on! Let's get the first sketches done, and then we'll scan them onto my computer."

I nod,"Alright, i'll get started." I sit down on his couch, crossing my legs and setting my bag down, getting a pencil out and starting to sketch in my sketchbook. I began to sketch out the school, placing sakura trees all along the pathway to the entrance of the school. A water fountain in the middle of the big entrance path like most schools, and students walking in.

After sketching a few more scenes of the school from the inside and at different angles, I went on to the first scene...I knew what I was going to do.

I draw Akihiko walking along in the hallway. His gaze downward as the wind blew his hair, a rectangle beside the scene to show his thoughts.

It would say…,

'Another year of school….nothing great to look forward to…'

Then it would zoom in to his depressed looking face and another rectangle beside him, finishing his thought,

'Just more stress and the pressure of expectations.'

He then continued down the hallway to his first classroom, that was also scheduled as his last class.

I'd have to add a quick panel of him looking down at his schedule so readers could see it…

Then he walked into his classroom, sighing and sitting down. I add a rectangle next to his head once again, his thoughts displayed,

'Another stupid day. Wasting my time.'

He then looked up,'Wonder who my boring teacher will be this yea-'

That's when his eyes widen as he looked at his teacher. 'Was this really my teacher? No this has to be a joke. He seems young! Too young to be a teacher! He looked fucking hot…'

I drew a few lines on his cheeks to show him slightly blushing as he stared at the teacher. I then flinch as I accidently mess up his eye.

I try to erase it and try again, but I only messed up again. I huffed, before gasping as a hand wrapped around my own with the pencil still in hand. Yato leaned over my shoulder,"Here, i'll help. Just do this." I watched as he drew the eye flawlessly. I felt my heart speed up as I felt his hot breath close to my ear. His body heat starting to surround me. He smelled so sweet, and good…

"You won't need to worry too much with these sketches for your manga, we are doing the final artwork on my computer after all!"he says, grinning and letting my hand go. I find myself missing his warmth, but I gulp, nodding,"R-right, thank you Yato-sensei."

He laughed,"You're just now starting to call me sensei? A little too late don't you think? Just call me Yato!" He grins at me, giving me a thumbs up and a wink. Oh my god he was so cute…

I blink,"A-alright, Yato. Well, thanks for the help, and I think I will make my manga into chapters by the way."

He nods,"Alright. So I wanted to know, what will he say at first to Takayuki?"

Yato's POV

If this was based off of Yukine's feelings towards me, let's see what he would have done. I remember the first few days, when I was trying to get know my students. He was quiet. Always quiet in the back of the room...that Kazuma student always trying to get Yukine's attention, and Bishamon always trying to get Kazuma's attention. I chuckle softly. Like a love triangle. More like a line, Yukine probably didn't like either one of them.

I then smiled….because he liked me.

But it was wrong...right? Our love would be wrong...he is my student. Although...he is 18...and I am 22. We are not to far apart.

"...Yato? Did you hear me?"

I blink,"Uh-what? Oh sorry, I just kind of blanked out for a sec. Say it again please?"

Yukine sighs, but says it again,"He is a bit shy. I don't think he would go up to the teacher right away...what should I do next then Yato?"

I hum...this was a bit hard, but nothing we couldn't come up with! "Shy? Well, we could have him try to at least get him to try making a good first impression on his teacher. Which he then of course starts to fail in." Yukine nodded,"Alright, so next...the teacher will begin to talk to the class, telling them about himself a little bit...and then Akihiko keeps all of that information in mind, planning on using it later. The teacher will start passing out the first assignment...and Akihiko will try to introduce himself."

I chuckle softly to myself. I feel as if Yukine was writing in a diary, and I was here, being the lucky person to read it first! Was this how Yukine had felt the first day? "So he'll try to introduce himself...what is going to happen?"I ask.

"Well, he'll stutter, the teacher will find it funny and cute and continue on with handing things out. Akihiko will of course be a bit saddened he wasn't able to talk to him for long, but he had a plan! He would ask the teacher for tutoring and use that as an excuse to hang out with him more."

I smile,"It sounds good! Now that we know what will happen in the first chapter, let's go ahead and rest!"

Yukine gave me a cute, confused expression,"But Yato, I just started drawing it, we haven't even gotten close to putting it into the computer-"

"We've got Sunday don't we?"I say, stretching and arching my back, letting out a huff of air. I could tell Yukine was watching me. His gaze looking over my form. I grin,"Yukine, by the way, if you ever need help seeing a pose or a scene, tell me! I'll pose for you!"

Yukine's POV

I catch myself staring and wrench my eyes away from Yato...he had the body and eyes of a god…

"Thank you Yato, i'll keep that in mind."

He grins, before humming,"Want to watch a movie?"

I nod,"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

Yato seemed to ponder for a moment, before saying,"Here! I think I know what we should watch~"

He then gets up, leaving to some other room. I wait quietly for his return, looking around the room. He then returns, smiling,"This one!" He handed it to me and I grin,"Yato this isn't a movie, it's a dvd with the 2015 Vocaloid concert."

He smiles, sitting next to me,"This one~?"

Wait. Was this his way of trying to get me to say yes? Was he, in a way, begging me? I feel my nose began to gush out with blood as I look at his face, his eyes twinkling. Well, they were twinkling, until he started freaking out over my bloody nose.

"Y-YUKINE!? ARE YOU OKAY, HERE I'LL GO GET YOU SOME TOWELS!"Yato shot up, running to go grab paper towels. I bring a hand up to my nose, trying to stop the bleeding,"S-sorry Yato! I'm alright really!"

He comes back with his towels, giving them to me,"Yukine! Don't scare me like that! Jesus, I thought you were dying. Well, now you have to take a shower."

He took me to his shower up stairs. That wouldn't be to hard, right? I mean, it was just a normal shower.

No.

No it wasn't.

This fucking shower had so many buttons and modes. It was like a fucking spaceship. What even!?

"Y-Yato….how do you turn this on?"

"Press the blue button!"he calls out through the door. I look for it. There are many.

"Y-Yato...I need help."


	5. Chapter 5

Yukine's POV

In the end, I had to step out of the shower with a towel around my waist to unlock the bathroom door, Yato had to come in and explain the basics to me. After that and me being awkward next to him, trying to hide my not-even-close-to-hot body, he left and I took my shower.

I had secretly wished that Yato would have fucked me right then, but of course, he doesn't know I like him…

_A few moments after that_

I yawned, stretching and and plopping down on the couch, next to Yato. He was holding a bowl of popcorn, and the remote to the tv. "Ready?"he asks, tossing a piece into his mouth. I nod,"Yeah. Who's your favorite singer?"

He hummed,"That's kind of hard...but I think it would be...Len." I grin,"Mine is Kaito. They both sing great together."

We sat together, watching as the first few minutes played. The crowd cheering and waiting for the singers to appear. First Miku sang a few songs, like _World Is Mine_ and _2D Dream Fever._

Then Rin came on, singing her songs as well. I look over at Yato, who seemed really into it. I grin, before looking at the clock on the wall. It was ten...I should go put on my pajamas. "Yato i'll be right back, I'm going to put on my pajamas." I get up and head upstairs with my backpack.

"Want me to pause it for you?"he calls. "No it's alright! I'll be back in a sec,"I say, taking my pajama shorts and slightly big, long sleeved shirt.

Yato's POV

I hummed,"Alright. Hurry back!" I take a hand full of popcorn and continue to watch as Rin sang,' _Don't mylist me!'_

I hummed along. I slightly wish I could have become a singer…

"Alright, i'm back,"Yukine says. I look up to see Yukine dressed in booty shorts, and a cute, plain long sleeved shirt that was blue. He looked really cute...and hot. He had nice long legs...they seemed really smooth...his eyes seemed to shine brightly in contrast to his dark blue shirt...I never how...orange his eyes were...did he have contacts on?

"Yato? You alright?"he asks, sitting next to me. I blink. Had I been staring? I blush, looking back at the TV,"Y-yeah, i'm alright."

Yukine hummed,"So, who's up next?" I gulp...I shift my legs, before wincing...WAS I HARD!?

"U-uh, I th-think Len's up next,"I respond, reaching for a pillow on the couch and placing it in my lap, covering my growing erection. I tried to think about disgusting things...but I made the mistake of looking over at Yukine. His shoulder and neck were exposed as his shirt slightly began to slip off...his hands covered by the sleeves...THIS WASN'T HELPING MY PROBLEM AT ALL! (;-;)

"Yato, are you alright?"

I blinked, looking up at him,"Hm? Oh, yeah I am." I then turn my head back to the TV. Yukine hummed,"Yato, are you getting a fever? Come here."

I flinch as his hand reaches up to touch my forehead. I lean away and Yukine huffs,"Yato, please. Your face is red, and you seem to trembling, in a way." I gulp. Was I really trembling? "I-I'm fine-"

I gasp as Yukine grips my chin, bringing me forward and staring into my eyes, saying,"Yato. I know we just really started to get to know each other. But I am worried about you! Now, do you feel sick?"

I gulp, sighing,"I don't, i'm just a bit flustered."

"By what?"he asks, letting my chin go. I blush even more,"Nothing, just...s-something I saw."

Yukine hummed,"Yato, stand up and let's go to your kitchen, i'll make you some soup!"

"But i'm not sick!"I say as he grabs my arm, pulling me up. I desperately try to keep the pillow on my erection, but Yukine give me a rough pull and I drop it.

"Eh….YATO!?"Yukine gasps, letting me go and blushing deeply.

I laugh nervously,"Um..okay...look, you're wearing those tight shorts and that large, cute shirt on you! What did you expect!? You look like you're just ready for me to take you!"

Yukine blushed, gripping his hands together in embarrassment,"Y-Yato...you're right...I was trying to make you feel some sort of attraction towards me."

I stay quiet, before laughing slightly,"Yeah I know. I looked into your sketchbook again. Nice to know you really do pay attention to me in class, although it's not the type of attention it should be."

Yukine made an embarrassed whine, before looking up,"Ya-Yato i'm sorry! You must be disgusted with m-me!"

That's when I step forward, this time I grasp his chin and make him look up at me,"Yukine. I am not disgusted with you. In fact, I think I love you."

I watch as his face instantly begins to heat up and glow a bright red, before he gulps and say,"Y-Yato...I'm really glad to hear that… but if you stand here like this and keep my chin held like this while you have a boner, i'm fixing to get one too…"

My eyes widen before I release him,"R-right. Yukine, then before we go any further, will you go on a date with me?" He seems to be surprised, but I smile. "Please?"

He gulps, before nodding,"Alright. Yato...does this mean that...I have to switch to another class?" That's right. Teachers and students could barely be friends, much less date each other. "Well...would you feel more comfortable that way….or would you like to keep it a secret?"

He blushed, before smiling,"Keeping it a secret sounds interesting."

I grin. He let's out a small laugh, before saying,"So, where will our first date be?"

OMG I KNOW WHERE!

P.S. I'm still hard… (;-;)


	6. Chapter 6 (Finally back)

Yukine's POV

Were we moving a bit too fast? Was this...a good idea? Although he wasn't that old...a student and a teacher?

I sat up in the bed. I don't know what time it is...but I haven't been able to sleep yet. It was still dark out though…

"Yukine...are you alright?"

I look down at the ground to see Yato looking up at me from where he lay on his sleeping bag, his eyes tired, but soft with worry. I sigh,"Nothing, just have a lot of things on my mind."

He hummed, before sitting up and standing up, sitting next to me on his bed. "Well….do you want to talk about it?"he asked.

I gulped...yeah, I think I should talk to him about this.

"Yato...do you think we're moving a bit too quickly?"

Yato's POV

I blinked. "Well...I mean...maybe it was a bit too fast...but I really do like you. And I don't want to break up with you right now just because we think it may be a bit fast...or, do you not like it? Do you feel uncomfortable about this?"

I really liked this kid...I fell in love with him at first sight. Yeah, that may be a bit weird saying that about one of your students...but it was true.

"N-no! Of course I don't want to break up!"Yukine says instantly, his face filled with worry and a small hint of determination. I gasp as he wraps his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly,"I don't think we should break up. We just need to slow down a bit."

I smiled softly, placing a hand on his head and stroking his hair softly. "Alright. I agree. Now do you think you'll be able to sleep?"

Yukine looked up at me, nodding. I start to get up, but he doesn't let go. I give him a questioning look, before noticing his blush. "Yato...I think i'll sleep better if you lay down with me,"he says shyly.

I smile,"What happen to taking it slowly?"

His blush got darker and he huffed,"Not like that! You perv!"

I chuckle, laying down next to him and wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him close as he turned onto his side, his face hidden in my chest. "Good night Yukine. Now go to bed, we have a date after this."

Yukine hummed, before finally growing quiet. We both fell asleep quickly after that.

* * *

Hey guys, this one is nice and short~ Yeah, i'm aware the last chapter went by kind of quick, so i'll work on slowing things down! Sorry it took me a long time to come back to this, but life has been getting in the way. -_-


	7. Waiting A Little More -

As you can see, I still haven't gotten my laptop and i'm not exactly sure when I will be able to -_-'

BUT I should be able to get it before summer ends I believe, so yup, you guys will have to wait just a bit more ;-;, if you have any questions, go ahead and ask and i'll answer if I can!


End file.
